


i'm just moving on (and on, and on)

by zayndotcom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, M/M, and jinyoung being endeared and amused, basically just jaebum being a huge dork, i didn't mention jackson in this im so sorry, plus yugbam r brats, this is so stupid, with a huge crush on jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: “oh yeah! what is jinyoung-ssi like, mark?” jaebum can feel a goofy smile spreading across his face, jinyoung’s name rolls really nicely off of his tongue and just saying it makes his heart flutter. he finally knows his name!jaebum’s so called friends all groan out loud.“oh god, hyung. you’re honestly disgusting,” yugyeom gags.“ewwww~” bambam whines.or in which jaebum is a dork with a crush, jinyoung is endeared, and yugbam are brats





	i'm just moving on (and on, and on)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all today. im sorry 
> 
> in celebration of got7 getting their 7th win and me getting my present: you album today finally

“hyung, you're honestly getting a little pathetic at this point.” 

 

bambam's voice breaks jaebum out of his trance and his hand slips on the table from where it was holding his head up. he’s seconds away from smashing his forehead on the table but mark reaches out a hand and grabs the back of his collar without even looking up from his phone. 

 

“okay let's make that  _ really  _ pathetic,” bambam snorts, yugyeom giggling into the side of his neck from where he's draped himself across bambam's shoulders like a very heavy and very bulky coat. 

 

“shut up,” he says, distracted as he tries to glance over mark's shoulder and pouting when he can no longer see the cute boy who had been studying a few tables away from him any longer. he must have left when bambam was bullying him. 

 

“you've been pining over this guy for like a month and within that month you haven't even managed to get his name,” bambam rolls his eyes, “do us all a favour and put us out of our misery by just sitting beside him next time you have a class together.” 

 

“ _ i can't do that _ ,” jaebum hisses at the same time mark says, “his name is jinyoung.” 

 

“what!” all three of them yell. 

 

mark blinks and the librarian shushes them loudly from her desk. 

 

“how do you know him?” jaebum demands, trying not to come off as desperate but by the look yugyeom and bambam give him it doesn't really work. 

 

mark shrugs, “he likes to hang out in that back spot of the library i go to when i'm sick of all your bullshit and we got talking. he's pretty cool.”

 

“this is perfect!” bambam exclaims, slamming his hands onto the table. 

 

“excuse me,” the librarian hisses, hell in her eyes as she glares their way again, “this is a library, can you please be quiet.” 

 

they all mutter apologies under their breath, yugyeom subtly pinching bambam's waist, hand tightening when bambam tries to elbow him off. 

 

“what's perfect?” jaebum whispers, eyeing the cranky librarian wearily. 

 

“well if mark is already acquainted with your big gay crush,” bambam ducks out of the way when jaebum throws a balled up piece of paper at him, and it hits the librarian. jaebum drops his gaze immediately and tries to make it seem like he's doing anything but throwing paper at unsuspecting old ladies.

 

“who threw that!” she yells and silence answers her. jaebum can feel her glare on their table but she clearly can't find anything to prove it was him so she gives up.

 

“then-” bambam continues, unaffected, “he can introduce you two and we can stop being forced to witness you trying to desperately eye fuck him from across campus.”

 

“fuck you,” jaebum curls his lip, “like you and yugyeom are any better. i feel violated anytime either of you so much as lock eyes with each other.” 

 

“at least we're actually fucking. all you've got is your fist and perverted fantasies,” yugyeom adds, completely unnecessarily and a little bit too close to the truth for jaebum to come out not at least a little bit hurt. 

 

jaebum scoffs, pretending to be unaffected like his pride isn't crying on the inside, “my fist is probably better than the paper cuts bambam gives you when you put your dick into his paper thin, concave ass.” 

 

“e-excuse me!” 

 

they all jump and there, standing behind bambam and clearly having heard the entire exchange by the flustered expression on her face, is the librarian. 

 

shit. 

  
  
  
  
  


“so,” mark says, looking unimpressed, “that's the  _ second _ library we've gotten banned from.” he pauses. “this  _ semester _ .” 

 

“well,  _ hyung _ , maybe we wouldn't be banned from  _ two _ libraries if you hadn't thrown the laptop at me last month,” bambam says, flinching in yugyeom's lap when mark jumps at him. yugyeom screams, kicking his legs out to stop mark's attack.

 

jaebum claps his hands to get their attention, “look who cares about the library shit, we've got more pressing matters to deal with right now.” 

 

“it kinda does matter, hyung,” yugyeom says, “where the shit are we gonna do course work now.” 

 

“course work?” bambam scoffs, laughing. “you're a dance major, you don't know the meaning of course work.” 

 

“anyway,” mark shouts over the two, silencing them both. jaebum's kinda jealous that worked, those two brats never listen to him. maybe he should start throwing more laptops? “what exactly do you mean by pressing matters?” 

 

“oh yeah! what is jinyoung-ssi like, mark?” jaebum can feel a goofy smile spreading across his face, jinyoung’s name rolls really nicely off of his tongue and just saying it makes his heart flutter. he finally knows his name! 

 

jaebum’s so called friends all groan out loud. 

 

“oh god, hyung. you’re honestly disgusting,” yugyeom gags. 

 

“ewwww~” bambam whines. 

 

mark laughs, though his eyes looked pained, “he’s… fine. we didn’t really talk that much considering we were in, yanno, a library. not that you fuckers would know anything about being quiet in a library.” 

 

jaebum frowns, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he picks at his nails, “d-did he mention anything about me? when you were sitting together?” he stutters, dignity long gone in the hopes that the person he’s been lowkey stalking for the past month has even noticed his existence. 

 

mark winces, “err… no, no he didn’t mention you at all.” 

 

jaebum pouts and bambam rolls his eyes, “ugh, would you stop sitting there and stuttering like a blushing virgin at the mention of your crush. go out and suck that man’s dick!” 

 

“fuck you, bambam,” jaebum swats at him. 

 

bambam grabs his hand mid-air, holding it between his own. fuck, even bambam’s hands dwarf his tiny baby hands, why has god cursed him so? 

 

“only if you let yugyeom join,” bambam winks and jaebum splutters, glancing at yugyeom who shrugs and winks at him as well. 

 

“yuck, i hate all of you,” jaebum pushes himself up from the curb they’ve been sitting at in front of the library they’d just been banned from and brushes the non-existent dust from his pants, “i gotta go to class, i never want to see or speak to any of you ever again.” 

 

“love you too, jaebummie~” bambam and yugyeom coo at the same time and jaebum doesn’t have the energy within himself to even take a swipe at them, walking away to the sounds of their delighted cackles. 

 

“so,” bambam turns to mark once he’s sure jaebum can’t hear, “did jinyoung really not mention jaebum? he’s not exactly subtle when it comes to his crush.” 

 

“oh yeah, no, jinyoung totally mentioned jaebum,” mark says. “i just didn’t want to say it to jaebum because it’s fun to watch him suffer.” 

 

yugyeom claps his hands as he laughs while bambam reaches over to high five mark, “you’re such a fucking bitch, hyung, i love you.” 

 

mark grins, “jinyoung asked me ‘why does your friend stare at me so much? the one with the mullet?’ and i said ‘he’s got a big, massive, gay crush on you’ and all he said was ‘oh’. but he had this look in his eyes that tells me this is going to be really entertaining.” 

 

bambam hums, scratching his chin, “i kinda want to speed this whole process up a bit thought. it’s painful to watch jaebum pining and i don’t think i can stand it any longer. if he doesn’t confess soon i’m pretty sure jinyoung’s gonna file a restraining order.” 

 

“what are you gonna do?” yugyeom hooks his chin over bambam’s shoulder, “last time you meddled it didn’t work out too great, no offense babe.” 

 

“um, what do you mean ‘didn’t work out too great’? i had to move fucking apartments because that creep wouldn’t stop sending slabs of bloody meat to my mailbox,” mark interrupts, eyebrows furrowed angrily at bambam, “so full offense but your plans are usually shit.” 

 

“just trust me with this one guys,” bambam says, patting mark’s knee, “this won’t be another jeremy situation, i promise.” 

  
  
  
  


“c’mon yugs, there’s jinyoung. it’s time to strike,” bambam whispers, peering around the door to the canteen. 

 

“what exactly is your plan, babe?” yugyeom asks, mildly concerned but still crouching beside bambam, trying to ignore the worried and annoyed looks they’re getting from other students who have to walk around them to get it. 

 

“you’ll see,” he says, confident. yugyeom’s even more worried now. 

 

and with that he strides up to the table jinyoung is innocently sitting at, book opened in front of him as someone bambam doesn’t recognise talks animatedly beside him. 

 

“hi,” bambam says, sitting down in the seat across from jinyoung, causing the person beside him to stop talking. he hears yugyeom clumsily sitting in the seat beside him. 

 

“who are you?” jinyoung says blankly. 

 

“not important, i’m a friend of mark’s and i heard you noticed that a certain friend of mine has a big ol’ gay crush on you,” bambam avoids the question. 

 

“oh really?” jinyoung raises his eyebrows, folding his arms across his chest. 

 

“yes, really. he’s got a blue mullet, kinda hard to miss to be honest.” 

 

jinyoung narrows his eyes, “and what’s this got to do with you?” 

 

bambam pauses, pursing his lips, “i think you should ask him out.” 

 

“what?” both jinyoung and yugyeom say at the same time. 

 

“he’s a good guy,” bambam shrugs, “he’s kinda cute once you get past the fact that all of his clothes are eight sizes too big and he wears the same shirt every other day,” he smirks, “plus it’ll be really funny to see his reaction if  _ you _ ask  _ him  _ out. he’d probably bust a nut right there.” 

 

“interesting,” is all jinyoung says, like he’s some sort of disney villain. maybe he is. “is that all?” he asks.

 

bambam blinks, “um, yeah,” he stands up from his seat, pulling yugyeom up with him who looks mildly horrified at the whole situation, “you just, uh, stew on this conversation and make your mind up,” he stops, like he’s about to say something else but decides against it, “okay, bye.” 

 

jinyoung watches as the two go, a small smile gracing his lips. 

 

“are you really gonna ask him out, hyung?” youngjae asks, extremely confused by the entire interaction he had just witnessed. did someone slip acid into his cereal this morning? “he kinda is your type.” 

 

“oh?” jinyoung grins, looking slightly terrifying. 

 

“uh, yeah. nerdy, awkward, dorky, worships you a little bit,” youngjae lists, “all the things you are underneath all of that terrifying evilness you like to grace us with.” 

 

“huh,” jinyoung sits back, convinced, “maybe i will ask him out then.” 

 

youngjae’s eyes widen, surprised, “really?” 

 

jinyoung nods, thinking for a moment before another grin spreads across his face, “but on my own terms and not just because those two twinks told me to.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“ugh, it’s been three weeks! when is something going to happen?” bambam cries, throwing himself across yugyeom’s lap in despair.

 

“what are you talking about?” jaebum asks, the sudden outburst rudely throwing him out of his studying mindset- and by studying mindset he really means imagining what jinyoung’s chest looks like underneath those three sweater vests he always wears. 

 

“ _ bambam _ ,” yugyeom hisses, slapping his shoulder. 

 

“oh- er, nothing hyung,” he lies unconvincingly, but jaebum lets it slide because the jinyoung in his mind was just getting past the second sweater vest and he could almost  _ taste  _ the pecs. 

 

jaebum goes back to sitting on the floor, scribbling in his notes copy and thinking about jinyoung, ignoring yugyeom and bambam who are sitting on the couch above him and whispering hurridley to each other. 

 

“oh, my god, is he really coming over here?” 

 

“shut up, bambam. don’t ruin it.” 

 

“ahhhh~, i’m gonna scream. i can’t wait to watch him cream his pants.” 

 

“bam _ bam _ .” 

 

a shadow appears across jaebum’s notepad, “studying hard i see,” a voice says and holy shit is that- 

 

jinyoung stares down at him, half smile on his lips and jaebum thinks he just felt his soul leave his body. bambam and yugyeom squeal to themselves in the background. 

 

“i-i,” jaebum tries to choke out. in all the time he’s been crushing on jinyoung he’s never thought of a scenario where jinyoung just casually walks up to him and starts conversation. how is he supposed to react to this? why did mark decide to go and take a shit now of all time? when jaebum needs him most. 

 

“jaebum-ssi,” jinyoung says, putting an end to jaebum’s suffering and also, maybe, making him a little hard because jesus christ his name sounds good coming out of jinyoung’s mouth- all authoritative and shit, “would you like to go out with me?”

 

jaebum stops breathing as jinyoung’s eyes stare directly into his mind probably, making him unable to look away. he honestly thinks he’s going to die here, right in the middle of the study room, at the mercy of jinyoung and all because of eight words. 

 

what the fuck. 

 

he can vaguely hear yugyeom and bambam yelling in the distant, barely audible over the sound of his own heart trying to beat through his chest and make a mess on this ugly carpet. 

 

jinyoung raises his eyebrows, looking amused and jaebum suddenly realises that he hasn’t replied and also hasn’t taken a breath. 

 

“yes!” he gasps out, breathing in huge gulps of air, “yes i would like to go out with you.” 

 

“good,” jinyoung smiles fully now and he’s so pretty that jaebum thinks he might cry, “now come with me so we can talk about it somewhere where  _ they _ ,” he spares a glance to yugyeom and bambam, who have been causing a scene since he came over, before looking back at jaebum, “won’t interrupt us.” 

 

“yeah, yes, okay,” jaebum says, scrabbling to collect his shit and stumbling as he stands up, not even sparing a glance at bambam or yugyeom as he follows jinyoung out of the room. he passes mark on his way out, who wags his eyebrows at them and winks, causing jaebum to blush and flip him off. 

 

“to the library,” jinyoung suggest once they’re outside and jaebum winces. 

 

“erm, i kinda banned,” he says. 

 

“what about the one-” 

 

“from both,” jaebum bites his lip. 

 

jinyoung blinks, “do i even want to know?” 

 

“long story,” is all jaebum offers,  grimacing. 

 

the walk in silence for a bit, jinyoung watching the scenery around them and jaebum watching jinyoung. they stop at a bench and jinyoung sits down, patting the seat beside him and jaebum throws himself into it. 

 

“so,” jinyoung starts. 

 

“so,” jaebum echos and jinyoung smiles.

 

“i’ve first got to tell you that your two friends came up to me about three weeks ago and told me to ask you out,” jinyoung says and- shit that was the last thing jaebum was expecting him to say and he feels his stomach sink. 

 

“oh,” he tries not to let the disappointment show in his voice. of course this was all some joke, jinyoung probably just pitied him because he’s pathetic enough that his friends had to beg his crush to date him so he would stop pining. great, this is just perfect. 

 

“and i just want you to know i’m not asking you out because they told me to,” jinyoung finishes and oh. 

 

“oh,” jaebum says, tone noticeably brighter. 

 

jinyoung looks at him, smiling, “i’m doing this because i think you’re cute and dorky and i think we might get along.” 

 

“plus,” he adds, looking more mischievous now, “i thought you’d like to know what those two brats were up to, and maybe you’d like some help with getting some revenge on them.” 

 

“ _ oh _ ,” if jaebum didn’t already want jinyoung to shove his entire fist up his ass this definitely would have done it for him because not only is he beautiful and powerful, but he also wants to fuck with yugyeom and bambam. he might nearly marry the guy right now. 

 

“so, do you still wanna go out with me?” jinyoung asks, for the first time looking slightly unsure. 

 

jaebum doesn’t even give it a moment's consideration before replying, “of fucking course i do. especially if you’re gonna help me fuck with yugyeom and bambam. i wanna Super Date you now.” 

 

jinyoung laughs out loud, hand covering his mouth and jaebum is so fond. 

 

“i’ll take you out on friday then,” jinyoung says. 

 

“yep,” jaebum replies, trying to conceal the screams of delight he’s holding in. 

 

jinyoung nods, “i’ll see you then,” he stands up and waves before walking away. 

 

jaebum watches him go, and when he finally turns the corner he lets out a yell loud enough to scare birds out of the trees around him. people walking near him stumble back in fear, shooting him dirty looks. embarrassment doesn’t even settle in because he’s so happy.

 

bambam and yugyeom are definitely gonna be the last ones to find out about jaebum’s date because yanno what, fuck ‘em. the revenge plan starts now. 

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the ending of this tbh its 2am and i couldnt think of a way to end it im sorry.
> 
> tbh i dont even know what this is but if youve ever read any of my fics before u shouldnt expect anything more. as usual thank u yasmin for being the love of my life
> 
> follow me on tumblr @jaebald where i make stupid shitposts or on twitter @jaebumisbald where i yell about how much i love bambam and the rest of got7


End file.
